vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phinks Magcub
Summary Phinks (フィンクス, Finkusu) is one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical strength ranks second in the group. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Phinks Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Likely Late 20's. Classification: Human, Nen User. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Is one of the best fighters in the troupe along Feitan, Uvogin, and Nobunaga), Nen Manipulation (Enhancer; Phinks is extremely skilled at Nen, and can use the four basic techniques and the advanced techniques), Stealth Mastery (Phinks tailed Killua Zoldyck without being detected and Machi and Nobunaga were also unsure who was tailing them), Statistics Amplification (Ripper Cyclotron increases the power of Phinks' punches. 15 rotations were enough to obliterate a Chimera Ant's infamously tough carapace), Enhanced Senses (Detected Ken'i and his henchmen and also sensed the disappearance of a mobster) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ via power-scaling (As he is the second strongest member of the Troupe physically, he should be comparable to Uvogin and superior to Bonolenov Ndongo) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Is one of the swiftest Troupe members along Feitan and Machi. Kept up with and caught Killua Zoldyck. Dodged rocks thrown at him at point blank range despite being taken by surprise. Intercepted a kick from Killua despite being taken by surprise. Moves fast enough to snap multiple necks before the mafia can react. Cut in front of Gon and Killua despite them having a head-start and Phinks being seated) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Ranks 2nd in arm-wrestling in the Troupe, behind only Uvogin. Killua had to rip the skin off his legs to escape his grip) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Can one shot extremely powerful monsters such as Chimera Ants. Higher with Ripper Cyclotron.) Durability: Multi-City Block level (As the second strongest member physically, he should have durability comparable to Uvogin and Hisoka.) Stamina: Extremely High. Kept pace with Feitan in their massacre. Slaughtered dozens of mafia members and mutated Chimera Ants without breaking a sweat. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average, but is highly skilled at combat and is especially knowledgable about Nen, enough to explain how post-mortem Nen works to Gon and Killua and explain to Kalluto how Zazan damaged Feitan despite not hitting him. Weaknesses: His Ripper Cyclotron is highly telegraphed and can presumably be interrupted. Is unable to properly gauge how many rotations needed for a punch. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a nen user more vulnerable to physical and nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ripper Cyclotron (廻天リッパー・サイクロトロン Spinning in the Sky):' Ripper Cyclotron is a Hatsu that allows Phinks to increase the strength of his punches. When Phinks winds his arm in a clockwise direction, his aura increases in his fist with every rotation. The power generated by 15 rotations of his right arm was more than enough for him to completely destroy a Chimera Ant's famously resilient body in a single punch, however, he has stated that he has trouble calibrating his punches. Gallery Genei_fin.jpg|Phinks' anime design 51_-_Phinks.gif|Phinks' preferred fighting style Ripper_Cyclotron.png|Ripper Cyclotron Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Longevity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Thieves Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8